King's Game
by le-lavi49
Summary: What if the three exorcists play a game with the two of the Noah? Must be interresting... Check it out! King's Game... RnR...


**King's Game**

**By: Riku**

**Edited: 963Q**

**A/N: I don't own any characters and anything from … Even if I want it, it doesn't change the fact that I just own the plot…**

In a cold and dark night, there were three peoples from the black order. They were waiting for someone.

"Hahh, how much longer must we wait for them…" said the red-haired boy with a bandana.

Then the white-haired boy replied, "Lavi, hang on. I'm sure they will come. Right Kanda?"

"Grr… we'll freeze our butt if we keep waiting for them. Moyashi!!! It's your fault for accepting their challenge!!" The blue-haired swordsman was freezing and he hugged himself. His body trembled and there was a white smoke came out from his mouth while he was talking.

"Calm down Yuu-chan. It's not Allen's fault. It's that bastard Komui's fault for accepting their challenge letter and ordered that we must go for it." Lavi explained to Yuu calmly.

"I'd rather go than do that dangerous operation and reparation of my innocents." Allen said that with a cold sweat in his body.

The other two nodded, tried to imagine the scene of that dangerous operation. They remembered that Komui was an S (Sadist). Suddenly, there was a voice from behind. They looked back and recognize who was speaking, it were two peoples from Noah's Clan.

"Good evening gentleman, I'm sorry that I'm late. It's because this kid's twin keeps saying that he want to go too." Said the man who wore a black, 80's style outfit with a large hat in his head. He properly said his excuse for being late.

Beside him was one of the twins, Devito. "Ahh… let it be. But… what the hell are we doing here in this cold night?! My butt is starting to freeze!!"

"Okay, okay. I know, just take out that thing. You bring it didn't you?" Tyki Mikk, was smiling. His smiled like an angel when he ask Devito.

"Ah… 'that'? Okay." Devito started to grab something from his jacket's pocket. The three exorcists felt something dangerous and started to prepare their weapon, but after that, they were confused by something. It was that thing that Devito took out from his pocket.

"Eh… a…a…a… chopsticks???!!" said Allen, he started to became confuse.

Kanda Yuu was to shock to say something. Lavi was shocked too, but regain his calmness, "Hey, what are those chopsticks for? Do you want to use those chopsticks as your weapon? You've got to be kidding me."

"Ck… ck… of course not. Who is so foolish to use chopsticks as his weapon. We're going to play with it, but… hey Tyki… I'm freezing here…" Devito was freezing, he hugged himself.

The adult started to laugh, "Hahahaha, sorry. Actually, I've rent one room in the hotel. So we are going to the hotel now."

Then they went to the hotel and walked to the room that had been rented.

"Now sit on the bed and we'll start the game." Tyki began to sit on the bed, called the others to sit on the bed too. Actually, Allen had a bad feeling about that, "Sit on the bed… What do you want to do?! Pervert old man!!"

"I'm not an old man, boy. Just sit and we'll play the king's game. Does anyone know the rule?" Tyki replied. Then, he glared at Allen.

Everyone kept silent because they didn't know the rule at all. Then Tyki continued, "So, we'll gonna take one chopsticks for each person. The one who get a red color in the top of the chopstick, he's the king and the others will be the subordinates. The king will give his order and must be accepted by the subordinates, must do it in the other words. Any order will do, except to kill. If you don't want to do the order after one minutes pass or if you can' do the order, you'll get a penalty. I swear you'll have a nightmare if you get this death penalty. Understand?"

"Umm, I think I understand a little bit." Lavi said with an unsure feeling.

Alllen too, nodded with an unsure feeling, Yuu and Devito were the same too.

"Okay, pick one of these chopsticks." The adult advised.

They began to pick it, "Umm… I get the red one. Which mean…"

"Wow!! Yuu-chan!! You're the king, but I'm not gonna tell you my number. Just give your order." Lavi was excited, he though that Yuu was DEFINETLY not the person who liked to give any weird or some crazy order.

"Ok… come on. Give your order. Make sure it was an interesting order. Hehehe." Devito was very happy. To be honest, he never played this game before until Tyki invited him.

Cold sweat came out from Yuu's body, he didn't know what to do and he didn't know what order that must he gave.

Then his little mouth began to move, trying to say something, "Umm, then… Number 2. Umm…I command you to…ummm kneel down before me and say that you're sorry."

"WHAT?! Kneel down?! That's not even funny." Allen stood up, he pissed off and very angry. It was because he got a chopstick with number 2 engraved on it, and he was ordered to kneel down before Kanda.

Kanda Yuu, the finest swordsman in the black order had a very big, evil grin. He didn't expect the one that he ordered was Allen Walker, and he was very happy now. "Then, if you know your order, then hurry up and do it."

"I'll take revenge after I do this embarrassing thing, until that prepare yourself." Allen stood up, then he took his positions. But he couldn't do it because of his pride.

"Hurry up boy, or it will last tomorrow. Just kneel and say that you're sorry. Come on… Hehe." said the adult, he grinned and then laughed.

Then, Allen kneeled down on the floor. He knew that he couldn't refuse the order, if he refused it he will get the death penalty from Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure. Just by imagined it Allen could feel a cold breeze and a cold sweat came out from his body, on the other words, he was afraid of the death penalty.

"Umm, Kan… Kanda… I…I… umm…"

"Hurry up, Moyashi. You've started getting my nerves. Just say it!!" The swordsman was impatience, but inside he enjoyed every moment. He liked to see that face of Allen, the face of being lost by someone.

Allen started over his words, "Kanda… I… I… I'm… sorry!!… I'm sorry!!" At last, he could say it. "Umm, that's all. Can I go back to my seat?" As Yuu nodded, Allen stood up and then sat on the bed.

Then Tyki took back the chopsticks, shake it over.

"Okay, that's quite interesting. Let's start another round. Umm, Devito, what's wrong? You looks very sleepy."

"Of course!! It's boring… can you make it a little more interesting? Or I will die because of the boredom." Said Devito to Tyki.

Then Tyki replied, "Be patience, after all that was a round one. I bet that this will become interesting from now on. Hehe." He had an evil grin on his face. He shook the chopsticks again, then called the others to take the chopsticks again. This time, Tyki got the red one. Everyone got a bad feeling, included Devito. In everyone's mind, Tyki was known as an erotic prince, perverted old man and a lecher. So they bet that Tyki's order would be troublesome order and that because Tyki, again, had an evil grin in his face.

"Hehe, okay… I'm the king. I want number 3, 1, 4 and 2 to wear those clothes. Of course you must wear it until the game is over." Said Tyki while letting some dark aura from his back and that now his eyes covered with a black shadow. Tyki pointed to the table at the edge of the bed.

"Ah, before you wore it. Remember, if you couldn't do the orders, I'll make sure you get the death penalty. Okay?" Everyone nodded silently, they didn't want to imagine what will happen. So, they took the dress as Tyki said what dress they should wear.

Ten minutes had last. The adult looked very happy, while the four boys got angry. "Why should we wear this?!! YOU PERVERT!!!" They all shouted the same word together. They filled with anger, but Tyki replied them, "It's an order… so… you'll have to stick until it's over."

"I know, I know… but… it's to embarrassing and… why should I wear this sexy china dress?!!" Said Lavi, he was wearing a red colored china dress with a high cut in the thigh, and it was very long, made Lavi feel uncomfortable with it. He didn't wear the bandana, and there were some accessory in his red, soft hair. Those rabbit's ear accessory made Lavi sexier, which can't be helped since Lavi was a Rabbit.

Yuu was speechless that he couldn't say anything. Tyki made him wear a big, princess-like kimono. It had butterfly's pattern and rainbow colored, made it a very beautiful kimono. Then, Tyki untied Yuu's hair. Let it down, and it looked like a commercial for hair-related product, the expensive one of course. But, Yuu felt like he became a girl. He was too cute!!!

"Tyki!!! Why this?!! This is… a gothic lolita dress!!! And… this is for a girl!!! Oww, see the ribbon… it's gross!!!" Devito was being pissed off. Unlike the other two, he must wear a wig. It made his hair become long, though. He wore gothic lolita dress, just like a Victorian-era gown. But, his gown was the short version and it just covered his upper hand and the other part. So the neck part until the part before his upper hand were showed. Then, he must wear a ribbon on his hair with bear's ear attached on it. Just to make it matched with his ribbon, he hugged a teddy bear doll. No doubt that it was Road's teddy bear, and Tyki made it into a fetish thing.

Allen threw a soupspoon to Tyki, but being avoided. He was angry, very very angry. He expected something good to wear, but… he ended up to wore a house wife dress. A white shirt matched with a black skirt, then being covered by an apron that had a bear pattern in the middle. Then, he had a white cap that covered his hair. It's a little weird, because Allen had a soupspoon in his left hand and a pot in his right hand.

Tyki was laughing, it became so much louder when the teenagers asked him where did he get all of those things. Then he replied after he regained his calmness, "Hmm, hahahaha… actually, I've prepared it when I invited you to play and Road gave me a hand too. Hahaha, I liked it very much!! You guys are too cute!! Especially you Allen, just like a housewife. Hehehe, why don't you become my wife? So, I can see you wearing this outfit everyday. Hahaha!!!"

"Grrr, Tyki!! You bastard!!! If I become your wife I will show you no mercy…" Allen hit the adult with the pot in his right hand but Tyki caught it.

While catching the pot, Tyki was smiling. "It's okay. I like that… hehehe."

"Stop that already!! Let's begin the next round!!" Yuu said it with an eagerly feeling.

"Wow, Yuu-chan was getting fired up. It seems that you like this game, hehe." The red-haired boy loved to tease Yuu.

But, Yuu's response seems not showed that he like this game at all. He just wanted to finished these game as fast as he can, so he can went home.

Then, Tyki shook the chopsticks again and the others took it. There was an unsure aura in that white, small, two couple bedroom. Suddenly, Allen jumped out, he didn't believe what he got. He was very surprised that he got the red chopsticks, and he was very happy.

He began to letting out his dark aura, "I'll show no mercy!! Then, I ordered number 1 to kiss number 3. Don't forget to use your tongue and you'll do it for five minutes or longer. Hehehe…" Now, Allen grinned. It was an evil grin that showed on his face.

Knowing what number what he had, Lavi jumped out. It was the same with Devito. They both had the numbers that Allen said, Lavi got number 3 and Devito got number 1. Allen shocked, he didn't expect it at all. He planned to get revenge on Tyki or Kanda, but ended up choosing the wrong person. Same with Allen, Devito and Lavi were shocked, really shocked. They must perform a kiss that will last in five minutes, and they must use their tongue too.

"If… if I must do this… then… forgive me." Devito grabbed Lavi's clothes and began to move his face much closer to Lavi's face, then slowly began to press his mouth to Lavi's without any warning. They both laid on the bed, because Devito pushed him. Lavi couldn't refused the order,

_Oh shit!! I prefer kissed Allen or Yuu then kissed a Noah._

Then, Devito began to use his tongue, slipped it to Lavi's mouth. Suddenly, Lavi was using his tongue too, made it touch each other. _It feels good… not bad at all._ Lavi didn't struggle his body to escape anymore and he enjoyed it. They passionately kissed each other, the bed was a little wet because of the saliva that running out from their mouth because of that passionate kiss. After five minutes past, Allen stopped them. But none of them that want to stop, they kissed again until three minutes past. Then, they realized and jumped out.

Lavi fell from the bed and hit his head on the floor, "Ouch!! That's hurt!!" then he stood up and sat on the bed.

"You're good. Not bad at all, I even underestimate you at first. " The teen with rough punk look was very happy, it was because of the kiss was very good.

"I like the way you kissed me too, hehe." They laughed happily after the red-haired boy said that.

Then, Tyki started the next round without any words. He too, just like the other two, was shocked. How could they enjoy it? In this round, Lavi got the red one. Then, he took sometime to think what should he command. Suddenly, his mouth began to move, tried to say something.

"I'd like number 4 to say that you love me. That's easy, right? Hehehe." He grinned.

Suddenly, Mugen showed up and was in front of Lavi's face, ready to pierce something. Yuu's face became red, "Baka!!! Baka Rabi!! Why don't you choose other words to say?!" Beside that, Allen smiled. He was relieved that Lavi would choose the right number, and it'll count as revenge. He was eagerly want to see Yuu's face when saying those words.

Lavi was afraid of being cut by Mugen, "Hey, this is a game. Put away your sword, please… come on, nee, Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan… say it. Say that you love me, Yuu-chan. Hehe." He really loved to tease Yuu.

Yuu didn't have other choice, he must said it.

"O… Okay then. Umm, I…"

"I…??"

"I… I… lo…lo…love…you…Lavi." Yuu's face turned red, and really red like a tomato after he said those word. He can't even see Lavi's face.

"Hmm, hehe. Hahahaha, did you hear that Allen?! Yuu-chan said that he loved me, hehehe." Lavi was turned a bit too see Allen, but when he turned back, Mugen was in front of him.

"I'll… cut you into pieces!!! You bastard!! Baka Rabbit!!! And don't call me with my first name!!"

"Whoa, Yuu-chan. Calm down, okay. Umm, Tyki, start the next round!!" Lavi head was nearly being cut, and he feared it.

"Okay, okay." Tyki then shook the chopsticks again.

Devito came closer, moving towards Tyki. He asked, "Hey, when will this game over?"

"I'm not sure, why? Bored?" he replied.

Devito rubbing his head, "No, it was interesting. But, I don't see the end of this game."

Tyki smiled then shook the chopsticks again. He didn't replied this time. Then the others started to take the chopsticks. Suddenly, the dark, evil aura was in the room again.

"Umm, Tyki… don't say that you are the king?" Allen asked with an unsure feeling.

Then Tyki nodded slowly and he didn't forget to grin. "Hmm, I got it… hehe, hmm, then, I want number 2 to hugged me and sit in my lap. Hehehe."

"You…you really are a perverted bastard old man!!" Lavi stood up, pissed off.

But he didn't refuse, he then sat on Tyki's lap and hug him. His face turned red when Tyki hugged him back.

"Good boy. Okay, then, let's begin the next round." Tyki then prepared again. While hugged Lavi he shook the chopsticks, then the others began to take it.

"Hehe, I'm the king." Devito said with confidant mirrored from his face.

Everyone was in the state of being shocked, except Tyki. "Wh-why must you?! I know that if the Noah's Clan becomes the king then this is the beginning of the destruction." Lavi sweated, he had a bad feeling. Actually, not bad as when Tyki became the king. It just felt bad.

"Okay, be prepared… hehe, I want number 4 to be naked. Fully naked!! Put off your clothes, including your pants!! Hehehe." Devito said his crazy order.

Allen had number 4, so that means he must put off his clothes. "What!? That's not fair!! Uhh, I don't want to put off my clothes!!"

"It's a pity, you must do it. Hehe, let me help you." Tyki smirked, then grabbed Allen's clothes. Began from his cape, then his kuma-chan apron.

Allen started to make an anime cry, "Huwee!! Spare me!! Nooooooooooo!!"

"It's too late. Hehe, Tyki, let me help." Devito gave a hand to Tyki, he unzip the skirt and pull it.

Tyki put off the white clothes and threw it away. At last, Allen was fully naked. He was trembling because of the temperature of the room. Besides, he was afraid. Of course, because Tyki grinned very evilly and Devito did the same thing too.

"You know? Your body is smooth. I love that." Said Tyki while touching Allen's body.

"But I don't love that!! Don't touch me!! And just let me go home now." Allen saw Tyki with a puppy dog's eyes. But it didn't make Tyki spare him, it made Tyki touched Allen's body more. Actually, Allen didn't notice that he made his eyes just like a puppy's.

Devito, whom saw Allen's puppy dog's eyes, was quiet. His face was blushing and he admitted that he like it. He thought that was cute. Slowly, he began to move. Made his distance closer to Allen. Then he grabbed Allen's body and laid it down to the bed. But, Allen's puppy dog's eyes didn't just affect two persons it that room. It affected Lavi, then Yuu. Lavi began to stood and then kissed Allen. He licked Allen's body, kissed his neck and began to suck it. Then he kissed Allen's body again and licked it, his saliva was on Allen's body, made the bed wet.

Allen began to moan, "Uhhhh… Lavi!! Sto… Ahhh… stop it… ahhh. Ohhhh, shit…"

"Hey!! That's my idea!! You stole it!!! You tomato head!" Devito said it angrily.

Lavi replied, "It's your own fault. Whose fast then he got it. Hehe, accept it. Right Moyashi-chan? Heeh? Huwaaa!!" Tyki grabbed Lavi's dress and threw him away, he wanted to taste Allen's body too. But Yuu stopped him and lift Allen off the bed bridal style, then monopolized him.

He smacked Allen's body to the wall and said, "I'm gonna fuck you now."

"What?! Kanda, you too?!! What did I do?!?!…Hmmphh!!!" Tyki kissed Allen, with a passionate kiss of course. It was an easy task for an expert like him.

-Explanation-

*(Why Tyki could kissed Allen?)

When Allen finished his talking, Yuu wanted to kiss him. But Tyki closed Yuu's eyes, making Yuu shocked and release Allen's body, then suddenly kissed Allen.

*Yuu wanted to fuck Allen badly, because Allen's eyes affected him. It was like a puppy's eyes, Yuu considered it like pleading eyes and to be honest, Yuu like those eyes.

-End of the explanation-

"Hey, why don't we decide who will do it first with Jan-Ken-Pon? So, everyone had his own turn. Hehe" Devito said his idea to everyone while opened his fur coat and his shirt, made him half-naked.

The others seemed like the idea from the younger Noah. Then they did a Jan-Ken-Pon. As a true Japanese Samurai, there was no way Kanda Yuu can lose at it. He came out as the first winner. He smirked while making his distance to Allen's become much closer, then kissed him. Allen had no chance of winning, he can't struggle and he couldn't escape at all. He released his mouth from Allen's and began to suck Allen's neck. Making Allen's moaned for the second time, while he begged to everyone to spare him.

"Ahhh!! Please… ahh… stop this… uhh… I'm begging you… ahhh." Allen began to cry.

Because of it, Yuu released Allen's body. Made Allen fall and sit in the floor, still crying. Lavi felt very bad and he tried to calm Allen.

"A… Allen. Ng, stop crying please… umm, we're sorry. Come on, Allen-chan… don't cry. Okay?" Lavi pat Allen's head, making Allen began to calm. He still crying, but not as desperate as before. Lavi relieved, then smiled to Allen.

Tyki touched Allen's cheek and said, "Umm, yeah, we're sorry. But… did I say that I'm gonna stop?"

Tyki began to touch Allen's body again, then hugged him and kissed Allen's back. It made Allen began to moan again.

"Tyki, you are an evil, you know?" Said Devito, he was smiling.

Then Tyki replied, "Hahaha, say anything you like boy. But to not taste this delicious body is a shame, right Allen Walker?"

"Yeah… right.. Innocence Active!!!! I'm gonna crush you all!!!!" Allen activated his parasite type innocence.

It was sure make everyone else shock. "Hey, boy calm down okay? Uh… let's talk it over." Tyki tried to make Allen calm.

"Talk it over? Of course, you've got to be kidding me!!! Prepare youself!!" Allen began to swing his big, sharp hand. But stopped when Lavi said, "Stop Allen!!! You'll break this house, and… Komui will ordered you to work like a cow to repay!!"

"Huh? Umm… yeah, you're right. Okay, I agree to talk it over. But, don't touch me. If one of you touch me, I will crush you. Understand?!" Allen was very angry, those accident was very terrible for him. It was his first time to be treated like that. Then he take his clothes, his normal exorcist coat of course, and then began to wear it. He sat back on the bed at waiting patiently. It made everyone relieved, then back to their seat on the bed too.

After made sure that Allen didn't angry anymore, Tyki began to talk, "Okay, I promise that I'll not touch you again. Then, let's play it again. This is the last game, alright?"

Everyone nodded except Allen, "What?! Playing again?!! Grr, no sexual harassment here or I'll crush you all!!"

"Okay, okay. Come on, shake the chopstick Tyki." Devito said to Tyki.

Then Tyki began to shake it, after that the others take it. It was very silent, after Lavi shouted, "Yeah!!! I got it!! Hehehehe… I'll choose number 3 to treat me some lunch, for one week treat of course."

"You don't have any sense of giving order, king…" said Tyki, while looking down at Lavi. Seems like underestimate him.

The redhead replied the older Noah, "Even if I don't have any sense, you had to do it."

"Hahh, okay, okay. I lose… it'll become a trouble if we meet every day like that. How 'bout I give you the money so you can buy it for yourself?" Said Tyki, admitted his lose.

"Hey, let's play once again. Only once again, okay?" Said Devito, begging to everyone.

"Okay, but make it fast. I'm really sleepy now. Hooaah…" Yuu said that while covering his mouth, he was very sleepy that there was a black round at his eyes.

They began the next game, it was really the last game.

"Hmm, I got the red one. Hehehe… I'll choose number 3 to act like a girl!!!" Said Allen while showed the red chopstick. He was smiling.

It was very silent after Allen announced his order, very silent. No one knew who was the victim, except one person. He was trembling, his mouth sealed, that he couldn't say anything. Suddenly, his mouth began to move.

"What!!! You bastard!!! Why must I act like a girl?!! There's no way I'm gonna do that!" Yuu jumped and stand on the bed, shouted like a crazy to Allen.

Then Tyki smiled, "Hmm, if you don't want to do it…. You'll get the death penalty."

"I don't care!! Quick, give me the death penalty!!" Yuu begged.

After that, Tyki pulled out a cosmetic case make Yuu shock twice.

"Wha…what are you gonna do with that cosmetic case. You don't think to, ummm…uwaah!!" Yuu gasped, trying to run out.

But it was too late because Devito grabbed him and it was the same with Allen and Lavi. They were very curious for what will happen from now on until Tyki began to give Yuu some make up. Everyone was laughing when heard Yuu shouting, but was in silent when they saw Yuu's face. It was very beautiful, matched with the princess-like kimono. He was really like a girl, or a heian-kyo princess. Yuu blushed, it because he was very embarrassed.

"_This is the same as Allen's order… dammit…_ Do…don't look at me!!" Yuu's face was now become redder.

Lavi, who was very enjoy teasing Yuu said, "Wow, Yuu-chan. You look great!! *Fiuu*" He made a whistle from his mouth.

Allen ran to Yuu then suddenly hugged him, and then he said, "Hmm, Kanda… You're very beautiful. Hahaha…"

"You're a beautiful girl. Thanks to me who had release your beauty, right Devito?"

"Tyki… I have to admit that he was a beautiful man. But, if I ever meet a girl like this somewhere I'll introduce her to you. She's not my type, though. Hehehe." Said Devito to Tyki, who were still smiling because he though that he was he one who made Yuu become a beauty like that.

Yuu became angry, he took his Mugen then prepared to cut something. He was ready to cut off anything into pieces, until a girl came in from the door. She was a kid, her hair was short like a boy, and she wore a blazer matched with a black, mini skirt. She was one of the Noah's clan too, just like Tyki and Devito. Her name was Road Camelot.

"Tykiiiiiiiii…. Devito!!! Are you done here?" ask the girl, she was smiling cheerfully.

"Oh!! Road, you've come. Want to play with us too?" Said Devito to the girl.

"We're done here, you've come to get us back right?" Tyki walked towards Road then patted her head.

The girl nodded, just like a good girl, "It's a pity that I can't play now, so let's play another time. And… Allennnnn!!! I miss you!!!"

Road speech made Allen, Lavi and Yuu surprised. "Ro…Road. How are you? Hehehe." Allen asked Road with a bad feeling. Actually, he felt a bad composure.

Road hugged Allen, and then replied, "I'm fine, Allen. Hihihi, I want to play with you next time. With your other friends who stand there too and of course with my siblings. I must go now, so see you next time Allen…" She released Allen then walked out from the room.

"Good night gentleman… see you next time. And… let's play some fun game." Tyki grabbed his hat and put it to his head, then he walked out from the room after saying goodbye.

Devito who walked besides Tyki said, "Hehehe, let's play again next time. Prepare yourself 'till then. Bye!!"

They walked out 'till Allen can't see their shadows. Lavi and Yuu didn't say anything, they shocked to see Road hugging Allen. She was very cling to Allen.

Lavi laid on the bed and said, "Hahh, it's over… at last… I think I'm gonna death because of the tiredness. Right Yuu-chan? Moyashi-chan?"

"I hoped that we're not gonna meet them again, I'm very damn tired… to play some crazy games in this cold night, those bastard are very insane…" Yuu laid on the bed too, then began to close his eyes trying to sleep.

"I'll make sure that I will forget this day. Now… I'm very tired and I bet that both of you are very tired too. So, let's sleep. Since Tyki had pay for this room…" said Allen who lay on the bed too.

"Yeah, let's sleep… Good night everyone… and, nee, Yuu-chan. Can you turn off the lamp please? Or Allen, can you turn off the lamp?" Lavi tried to close his eyes, he didn't have any energy to move.

Allen didn't have any energy left too. So, Yuu turned it off. Then, he lay back on the bed. Since it was a couple beds and there were only two beds in the room, Yuu slept on the left bed. That made Lavi and Allen sleep together.

"Good night…" They said it together after closing their eyes. They were very tired and they sleep soundly. Hoped that tomorrow will be a happy and a better day…

**A/N: Owatta!! Yey!! I'm glad to make this interesting story. To be honest, I've been dreaming to make it. Maybe I'll make a sequel from this story. I'm sorry if my explanation part didn't satisfy you, because I made it from my point of view. Ah, make sure that you'll give me some reviews… RnR… I love review!! Especially if there are so many reviews!! Sankyu…**


End file.
